gods_among_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus is the Olympian God of Fire, Smithing, Volcanos, and Craftwork. Biography The second son of Zeus and Hera, Hephaestus was unusual for an Olympian in that the physical form he crafted for himself upon his birth was not gloriously beautiful. Hera, his mother, was disgusted at his “ugliness” and cast him down from Olympus, where he landed with a crash that shook the earth around them. The baby was found by the Titaness Eurynome, one of the Oceanids, who raised him near an undersea volcano until the age of nine. On his tenth birthday, he crafted a magnificent throne, and returned to Olympus, and offered it as a gift to his mother, Hera. As soon as she sat upon it, she became ensnared, and none could release her but Hephaestus, until she agreed to apologize for hurling him off Olympus, which she eventually did. Years later, Hephaestus was also present for the birth of Athena, being the one who cracked open Zeus’s skull to allow her to emerge fully grown and armored. Hephaestus was immediately enamored with her, and over the next few months, he marveled at her intelligence and wit. Struck with love, he asked for her hand in marriage, only to be scornfully rejected. Later on, upon the arrival of Aphrodite to Olympus, Hephaestus avoided the goddess, far to shy from his previous rejection to approach. However, Zeus, his father, interpreted this as a calculated move to avoid conflict, and thus married Aphrodite to him. Hephaestus was thrilled, and did everything he could to try and please his bride, crafting jewelry for her, and constructing a new palace for them on Olympus. However, despite his kindness, whenever Hephaestus traveled to his forge, Aphrodite would make a fool out of him with Ares, his brother, which resulted in three sons that Hephaestus believed were his own. When Helios informed him of this betrayal, Hephaestus was heartbroken and hurt, and resolved to take his revenge by humiliating the pair in front of all the gods. Nevertheless, he still resolved to raise Aphrodite's bastards as well as he could, trying his best to teach the value of humility and hard work. At some point later, whilst travelling the realms, Hephaestus encountered the early dwarves, and taught them the secrets to crafting. Physical Appearance Personality Hephaestus is possessed of a rather gruff demeanor, and he is not particularly personable. He often enjoys solitude, spending long periods of time alone in his forges, crafting items. While he is not the most charming of individuals, Hephaestus is hard working and honest, and utterly loathes lies, deception, and trickery in all its forms. However, he does admire intelligence and wit, as long as it is used not to manipulate others. He takes great pride in his craft, and can be easily manipulated by the challenging of his skill. Powers Hephaestus has the standard powers of an Olympian, though he possesses physical strength that exceeds most of his brethren. He possesses the ability to control heat and flames, and to manipulate volcanic activity, as well as power over all crafted items. Skills Hephaestus is without a doubt one of the finest blacksmiths to exist within the universe, having learned the craft as a child. He possesses a considerable knowledge of enchantments, which he usually incorporates into his creations. Hephaestus is also a reasonably skilled fighter, having battled against both the Gigantes and Typhon. Notable Equipment Trivia